Soviet Slaves
by Snoopy001
Summary: Phineas and ferb get kidnapped by the cast from red alert 3. Forced to build weapons of mass destruction or face their sister's death. Phineas and ferb are rewarded with girls for their 'cooperation'. And phineas falls for an Isabella lookalike
1. Unexpected Surprise

Hi! First story please RandR =3

(This story is set in Command and Conquer red alert 3, It follows the events when Soviet General Nikolai Krukov and Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko used a time Machine to go back in the past to kill Albert Einstein. Unfortunately a little malfunction error sent them to the wrong time and coordinates. To the present in the tri-state area in the middle of the battle against the 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz)

Colonel Cherdenko, General Nikolai and the scientist materialized in a deserted alleyway.

"Where are we?" Nikolai asked, "We're supposed to be Brussels, 1927 at the Survey international physics conference. What happened?" Demanded Cherdenko

"It must have been a small malfunction, I tried to warn you that the time machine is not yet ready!" Jabbered the exasperated scientist.

"Well where and when are we then?" inguired Nikolai. The ground then shook as if a small earthquake had occurred. "RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR" The monster treehouse pounded its chest and smacked some normbots out of the way.

The three men watched dumbfounded at the battle that was happening just a few feet away from the alley. Magnificent contraptions were slicing and dicing through flying robots.

"WOW, Now THAT'S what I call kicking some robot chassis!" said Cherdenko. "Hey little girl who created those wonderful contraptions" he asked to a Hispanic girl with a bow on her head. "Which ones: the normbots or the colourful inventions?

Cherdenko pointed towards the gaint fighting treehouse," That one who made that one?" "Phineas and Ferb did, those two boys on that giant robot." Motioning towards the two boys.

Cherdenko had a nasty gleam in his eyes." Gentlemen this could work to our advantage indeed."

They waited surveying the battle from afar to kidnap the boys when the time is right.

They watched as the battle was won by the two boys, marvelled at their bravery and intelligence. And them entering the OWCA compound just to come out with their memories erased about the day's events.

Soon phineas, ferb, Candace and perry took a shortcut home thorough and alleyway. "Excuse me Gentlemen, would you mind telling me where this particular location might be?" Cherdenko asked phineas. While the boys were being distracted, the scientist activated the mechanism to send them back to the past.

The group was transported back to the time machine. "What just happened? Where are we?" asked phineas. "You will find out soon enough comrade," remarked Cherdenko as he sprayed sleeping gas to the confused quartet.

Phineas and Ferb awoke on comfy chairs that they were shackled to. "Ah you are awake, Welcome to Soviet Russia, Moscow, 1965" Declared Cherdenko. "What do you want?" asked phineas his voice shaking from fear. " I see that you boys are talented in inventing. i want you to invent weapons of mass destuction that is able to massacre hundreds of people easily." informed Cherdenko. "NEVER! We wont invent weapons to kill innocent people, I dont care what you do to us!' exclaimed phineas.

Cherdenko smiled, then snapped his fingers. Soviet soldiers lead Candace into the room, Candace tried to wear a cool persona but fear resonated in her eyes. "Oh men teach these boys what happens when they disobey their superiors" The soldiers then started beating Candace, each hit resonated across the entire room

"**Candace! **Stop please stop this!" pleaded phineas tears rolling down his cheeks. Candace was on the ground in a foetal position trying her best to absorb the blows.

Cherdenko just sat back and enjoyed the show. "Men _rape_ her!" he commanded. The soldiers started ripping away her clothing. Candace was crying and screaming as her legs were being spread apart. The soldiers whipped out their rock hard dicks. She screeched in agony as a soldier penetrated into her.

Her hands were callousing dicks, she was gagging at the dick rammed in her mouth. She was then put in to doggy position. Her ass was violated as a soldier went under her and his muscle tickling her clitoris.

In front of her brothers she blushed knowing that they were watching her being raped. Phineas's dick started hardening mesmerised at his sister being raped. He had no idea what they were doing to Candace but it must hurt from her moans.

"Stop, bring her to me" Commanded Cherdenko. The soldiers got off her and dragged her towards Cherdenko. "Now young lady what is your favourite hand and finger?" asked Cherdenko. "Whmmmklip?" Candace's mouth was dripping with cum. Cherdenko backslapped her and stared her down" I will NOT ask again! What is your favourite hand and finger" Snarled Cherdenko.

"Le..Le..Left.. ha.. h...a...hand pink...pinky finger" She Stammered. Cherdenko then took out a .44 magnum and shot Candace's left pinky. Candace sprawled to the floor howling in pain, clutching her profusely bleeding hand.

"Dear God man, What are you" Muttered Ferb. Phineas with his face wet with tears, "Please leave Candace ALONE! We'll build your crummy weapon" spoke a demoralised phineas.

"Good good cause next time you disobey me, the next shot will be aimed at the head" Threatened Cherdenko. motioning his men to take Candace and leave the room.

"Work will begin in 5 minutes DO **NOT** be late" Cherdenko Commanded. Their shackles were removed and they were left alone in the room to contemplate what just happened and what will happen afterwards...

* * *

><p>First story more will be added after homework is done. Do not worry, there will be lemon in this soon;)<p> 


	2. three points of view

"Watcha Doin?" asked Cherdenko to the two boys who were putting the last finishing touches to their WMD. "Sir i would like you to meet..." Phineas unraveled the rest of their contraption which resembled a giant metal spider.

"Spiderk!" Cherdenko was knocked back with surprise at their behemoth creation. " The eight eyes act as lasers to fry everything in it path. The upper is peppered with heat seeking missiles to shoot down planes, the legs covered with machine guns to shoot down infantry, the mandibles shoot fire and can crush tanks as if they were paper bags and top it all off it has a force field that grows in strength if the enemy bombards it with too much fire power."

Cherdenko surveyed the monstrosity in front of him, trying to process what phineas had just said."How many men are needed to work this thing?'

"Just one." Phineas replied smugly. "And what is that for?" asked Cherdenko pointing at a giant floating baby wearing a wool hat with the soviet insignia.

" I don't know" admitted phineas. Cherdenko dismissed it and smiled to himself imagining the looks of surprise on the Allies faces when they meet with the Spiderk.

"Sooo...Now that you have your weapon can we have our sister back and be on our way?"phineas half asked/pleaded. Cherdenko just laughed " Are you kidding? We need **MORE **of these spiderks. But don't worry your sister is safe and _this _earns you two a reward. You will find them at your rooms at the 4th floor of the warehouse." Cherdenko ruffled Phineas's hair and walked towards the general Krukov and the scientist.

"This is preposterous, letting innocent children witness _**THAT**_. Our enemies are at our doorstep and you are relaying on two boys to save our crumbling soviet empire!" General complained within earshot of Cherdenko.

Cherdenoko ignored the general and faced the scientist,"Good job on that invention that subconsciously taught the boys Russian, it was degrading using the Allies language, but did you have to include the girl and their pet?"he questioned.

'You said everyone so i included everyone. And I agree with General Krukov this is a very bad idea. These boys are from the future, what if there invention kills their great-grandparents? They would have never been born but that would mean they would not have been around to create the invention. It would create a time paradox! Which may destroy all of reality as we know it!"

Cherdenko scoffed," You both worry too much, this is an excellent plan! If your worried about a tme watchamacallit we just ask the boys who their great grandparents are and protect them to ensure the safety of the timestream. Don't worry i know what i am doing..." a hint of madness and lust of power twinkled in eyes as he spoke those words.

* * *

><p>"BUMP" Candace hit her head on the roof of a moving car rudely awakening her. She looked around her dark and claustrophobic surroundings, realized that she was inside the truck of a car.<p>

Strangely she felt relieved instead of frightened inside here, at least she wasn't near HIM. She flashed back to how Cherdenko mercilessly shot her pinky off.

She shivered despite herself, worried about her brothers at the hands of that monster. She wondered where she was heading as the car swerved left and right.

After reciting the ducky Momo theme song for a hundred times, she felt the car come to a stop. Hearing the car doors opening and heavy footsteps approaching her. The trunk was suddenly flooded with light, squinting her eyes at the sudden glare. She felt herself hoisted up and put down on her feet.

Blinking to get used to the light she looked at her captor, which had a strong resemblance to the sergeant at Smile Away Reformatory School(Season 1: Phineas and Ferb get busted)

Except this one was wearing a thick fur coat, had a full beard and an army issue crew cut. "Cut wasn't it? Welcome to the Kulag being the Only Female Prisoner here you will earn your keep in a more _Enjoyable _manner" He informed with a thick Russian accent.

She started shivering not from fear but from the cold she looked at herself and realized that she was stark blushed trying her best to cover herself as she was led to her "room".

She could feel the stares of the hundreds of guards watching her, their perverse thoughts was almost audible over screams of pain from the other prisoners.

She was led into a heated room with a wooden bed with shackles and the ends. As she was laid the mattress es nothing more than a measly her hands were shackled behind her, her legs were shackled apart. She knew what would happen next, despite not being religious she prayed for god to make it end soon.

The sergeant look alike had the pleasure of using her first, he teased candace by rubing his muscle against her pussy. He then slowly intruded into her, Candace willed herself to not give him the pleasure of hearing her scream

He made slow rhythmic thrusts in and out, in and out, in and out. "Having fun now? Cause i haven't even started' he teased. he clasped her breast as he ram into her.

Her will broken she let out a moan of pain, as he grabbed her breast harder and ramming his entire shaft into her again and again. "Almost...Allllmost...**THERE**" he cummed inside her, candace let out a long banshee like screech.

She sobbed quietly to herself willing the pain away." Now now dont be sad there is plenty more where that came from" he cooed patting her head. When he opened the door, she saw a long line of men awaiting eagerly.

A vicious cycle of rape commenced on poor Candace as she lay helpless and vulnerable. By the mercy of God she lost consciousnesses around the 6th or 7th guard.

* * *

><p>"Grrrrrghhh" Perry chattered donned on him were dolly clothes by his new 'owner'. "Awwwwww you look so cute Bort" the young preteen stated. Perry rolled his eyes as he flashed back to how he ended up here.<p>

Perry awoke in a cage, he looked around panicky trying to determine where he was. He was being carried by a man that looked a lot like the sergeant from smile away reform camp.

The bearded sergeant looked at him with a smile," Why your awake!Names Boris, won't my daughter be glad to know that she has a new pet courtesy of Cherdenko for a job well done on that Candace girl."

Perry let his training take over, pretending to be a dumb animal while surveying his surroundings. Perry was shocked when he realized with deductive work that he was in Russia in a different time.

He had been in Russia before, this was where his batch of OWCA agents were trained before being given to owners. He flashed back being trained in martial arts by Bruce Lee, Spy work by James Bond and absolute kick-assery by Chuck Norris. He ended being the top of his batch in success of the training, it was one of the most proudest moments of his life.

He always meant to visit Russia again for old time's sake but NOT like _this. _He snapped back to reality when the man cried,"Honey I'm home!" There house was like any generic house in sub-urban america.

'Welcome back daddy!" greeted a girl with a vague resemblance to Stacy. Except this one had fiery red hair, and cobalt blue eyes. "AAAHHHHHHH! I have a new pet! Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you" the Stacy lookalike bear hugged her dad. "Anything for you Sofiya," Boris hugged her back.

Sofiya took parry to her room,"I'm going to call you Bort!" as she closed and locked the door to have some private time with parry. Perry was sent back to the present when he felt a bad pinch on his side.

He saw Sofiya with an empty syringe,'There you perry just some medicine" she purred. Perry felt his pulse quicken, he started seeing Sofiya under a different light: as a potential mate.

He knew this was wrong, but his bodily instincts to mate were taking over, he can feel his full erection begging for flesh. Sofiya lay on the floor, splaying her legs apart and she was not wearing any underwear...

Perry felt his instincts take over as he rushed to her and entered in her. Sofiya tied a gagger to her mouth, her moans were now muffled as perry continued intercourse.

Perry chattered excitedly, as he started a smooth rhythm of ins and outs. Sofiya clasped perry and pushed him deeper into her, unknowingly she tickled his sensitive spot which caused his tail to shoot up. Causing his to squirt pre seed in her.

After a half hour of intercourse, they both reached there climax at the same time. Sofiya pushed a worn out perry out of her as she untied her gag. She then put him on her bed and french kissed him," Wow Bort that was the best animal sex i ever had, we should do again soon"

Parry just chattered a tired chatter as weariness overtook him and blissful sleep awaited him.


	3. Meeting the Isabella lookalike

I have read many comments online form fellow Asian's and others stating that the american's take 9/11 too seriously. That they should just let go and forget about it. And I comPLEtely

agree with the them. In fact i believe we Asian's should start by not celebrating our next Independence Day. We should take a step further and STOP remembering holidays like Christmas, New Year's EVE , Mothers and Fathers day. As well as not bothering to remember our own birthdays after we reach 10 years old.

I mean ALLLLLL these events happened Soooooo long ago that why bother remembering them right?...

**WRONG!** We remember all these dates because these dates are special these date are WORTH remembering and so is 9/11 or 11/9. So this section is dedicated to those who lose their lives due to the disease called terrorism.

**WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! **

Now let us begin with our story...

* * *

><p>"Hey where's perry?" asked phineas, Ferb shrugged "Wherever he is, i hope he is enjoying himself."ferb proclaimed. They came across two doors with their name on each door.<p>

"Well i guess this is our rooms, good night Ferb and pray for Candace." Phineas sighed entering his room. He decided to plop on the bed front first, realising a little too late that somebody was already on it. Landing on top of a gilr.

"A little foward are we?:" a young isabella lookalike asked, Phineas blushed "So..Sorry about that names Phineas whats yours?" he politely asked while getting off her."Name's Iolanta, nice to meet you phineas." Phineas looked around the room, "Um have you seen some sort of present around here? Cherdenko said there was a reward waiting for me."

Iolanta giggled "Silly you I am the reward, you have fun with me anyway you want it." she seductively stated. Phineas beamed" Really? All right let's begin!"

(15 minutes later) "Yes, Yes, Yesssss!the train is going trough the underpass...now... the rocket is shooting up into space! Now your sliding down the slide annnd get to ring the victory bell! Man nice game for a first timer in skiddly wiffers." exclaimed phineas, playing the board game skiddly wiffers with Iolanta.

Iolanta yawned,"This is your idea of FUN?"she asked

"Well what do suggest for a game?" he answered.

Iolanta smiled slyly, "I know i game you would love, just put in this blindfold, sit on the bed and allow me to do the rest." Ever trusting phineas followed Iolantas instructions.

He felt Iolanta pull his pants down revealing his private parts, Phineas turn scarlet, his hands shot up to his blindfold to see what she was doing. Iolanta began sucking phineas's dick, phineas hands grabbed hold of Iolanta's long long hair and pulled it deeper in making her gag on it.

"Wait what am I doing?" he used all his wits to push Iolanta away. Iolanta giggled and spread phineas's hands away. He was breaking in a cold sweat as his strength failed him.

Phineas was melting away as Iolanta caressed his balls, he brain was in shambles floating in sexual indulgence. Soon phineas cummed into Iolanta's mouth and she swallowed his seed.

She looked up to see how her handiwork was and giggled at the sight of phineas's expression on his surprised and half euphoric. She kissed his muscle and started to walk out of the room."Before I go Cherdenko told me make ypu VERY Happy if you are able to build more spiderks quickly".

She left leaving a spaced-out phineas half naked in his room.

(The next day)

'Phineas was busy putting up a camera like invention, when a half asleep ferb entered the workshop. "So phineas what is your 'i know what were gonna do today' plan?" he yawned

"No need to worry ferb just a few more tweaks aaaannnnnddddd there! All finish!" Phineas held up his new invention which strangely resembled any modern day camera.

Ferb noticed the mess that surrounded phineas and raised an eyebrow. "I have been here for a few hours ferb cause i couldnt sleep well" phineas admitted. Ferb cheekily smiled at phineas his eyes spoke clearly for him "I know what you did last night" they said

"Oh yeah! well what were you doing with your 'Reward'. Phineas hollered. Ferb put his hands in the air in front of his pelvis and started making thrusting motions.

"Oh Ferb that just Gross" he groaned, face palming himself. Ferb pointed at him,"I KNOW what i did but what are we turning into? Building weapons, taking advantage of girls and what about perry? Cherdenko would have use for a platypus he could be **DEAD** for all we know!" Phineas lamented choking on tears.

Cherdenko strutted into the room beaming with pride. "Boys good news! The spiderk not only pushed back the allied assault but we took back poland! Do you understand me? POLAND!" Cherdenko announced.

"That's great Cherdenko, good job" Phineas commented with fake sincerity. Cherdenko ignored him and surveyed the smile turned upside down when he noticed there were no new spiderks under construction.

Phineas realizing what Cherdenko was mad about piped in"Cherdenko, Sir, i present to you the photo object copier! If you would allow me the pleasure of showing you what it could do then follow me."

Phineas led a curious Cherdenko to the docking station of the spiderk, he took a picture of the spiderk. Then swung the camera to an empty plot of the warehouse, pressing a button marked 'copy' another fully funtional spiderk appeared out of thin air.

Cherdenko was knocked back by sheer astonishment. Phineas then copied more spiderks out of thin air in the area in front of the isolated warehouse. Until a whole battalion of spiderks, all fully loaded and functional and awaiting for combat.

Cherdenko giggly took phineas's camera and started copying as much weapons as he could find. "Boys this is just AMAZING(echo;amazing, amazing amazing, vodka, amazing) you can have the rest of the day off, go and enjoy the sights of Mother Russia with armed escort of course." said Cherdenko. The boys were happy to have the rest of the day off, but annoyed at the fact that they had armed escorts. It would mean they have to work harder to find out where Candace and Perry are..." But before you do could you please fix the echo? It's broken again."

* * *

><p>In a disclosed secret underground location near the factory phineas and ferb are working at, several cut out boards of Cherdenko with various posses were propped around an obstacle course. A masked individual rushed into the obstacle course, jumped off a beam and somersaulted in the air. Knives and gun shots flew from him with incredible accuracy while in somersaulting. All the cut outs had either knives protruding from them or filled with bullets holes.<p>

He landed softly on the ground with calm and finesse that could only have came from years of training. Cherdenko cut-outs sprang up surrounding him. He punched and kicked with the ferocity with a wild animal until all but one Cherdenko cut out remained. He pulled out an AK-47 and fired at figure until all that was left were splinters.

He surveyed the destruction he had caused and proceeded to remove his mask. Revealing Iolanta as the masked individual. She smiled at her handiwork as she flashed back at the horrible memory of the day she 'met' Cherdenko.

Her parents for as long as she can remember were anti-Stalin. They hated the way Stalin used fear and force to undermine the people of Russia just to gain power. They have been scraping a meager living but always saved up as much money as they can. Her most fondest memory of her parents was when dad can-caned into the room and picked her up and started twirling her around.

Mom came in all flustered and dirty from work to ask what the commotion was all about. "I found someone who is willing to ship us to America with a price that we can afford!" Mom screeched with delight and joined in the celebration.

"Yay! So what are we combing back alter awerico?" She asked too young too make a proper sentence then. Her parents stopped in their tracks, "You want to come back?" they asked in unison. "Yah' fall my franks are beer." she said. As much as they hated Stalin's regime they loved their daughter more. " Okay honey looks like we would be coming to America when your older" he said smiling to avoid the hurt in his eyes.

Every single second since then she regretted making that decision to stay. She was playing on a hill near home that day, when a car arrived on the horizon. It was shiny black, long and menacing. The hood ornament was the soviet hammer and sickle. Even at her age she knew that whoever was in that car was a monster wearing a human shell. She was about to be proved right when the car stopped at her house and a young army officer steeped out of the car and into the house. Mere minutes later screaming could be heard coming form her home.

She rushed back home as fast as her little legs could carry her, her heart beating out her chest. She saw her mom crying over father's bullet ridden corpse. The army officer looked into her eyes, smiling nonchalantly at her. "Her there little girl, are these your parents? I'm so sorry but it's my job to kill them for going against great Comrade Stalin. But don't worry after this I,Cherdenko, will save you a nice room in the Kulag."

Cherdenko then mercilessly gunned down her mother in cold blood. She wanted to run to her parents dead bodies but she was very afraid of Cherdenko. She absconded from the house and tried to run as far away as she can from that monster. Cherdenko just calmly leveled his pistol and shot Iolanta, the bullet pierced through her shoulder blades.

The impact knocked her out and she fortunately slipped into a peaceful sleep. When she awoke, she immediately wished she was dead. The impact of her parents death hit her hard. She had to go through hell in the Kulags, by all rights she should have died but her sheer hatred and need to avenge her parents death kept her alive. She met up her cut throats that helped her live through the Kulag.

They also gave her contacts with people that allowed her to escape and dangerous people who trained her. But all of those who helped her were men, and all of them wanted something in return. Even now she still shudders at the fear and humiliation she had to go through, allowing them to use her body in the most painful and weirdest fetishes of each men that she encountered.

She instinctively touched the scar on her shoulder that the bullet passed through. A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. Ignoring it she walked to her armory and took out two syringes. Both filled with a deadly mix of cyanide and arsenic, one for Phineas and the other for ferb. "All men are similar all are just monsters, those two boys the new favourite of Cherdenko are no different building WMD's for him. She planned to kill Cherdenko's new friends, prop their corpses up to lure Cherdenko's careless ass out in the open. And she will kill him with her bare hands.

She waltzed to her wardrobe and chose the most sluttiest dress she had. By dress as in 40 strips of silk, she plans to strip tease in front of phineas and when she lets loose her last strip holding the syringes. She would plunge it deep in his jugular and watch as he squirms realinsing he is going to die.

For the first time in a way too long time she finally feels happy. For soon after tonight CHerdenko must **DIE. **

* * *

><p>Sorry if this took long to make. The 'Shudder' EXAMS are coming up.(boo, boo, hissss, hissss) Also it was more challenging describing emotions and backgrounds than i thought it would be.<p>

But as my Math teacher says,"Why bother being proud with something that anyone can do?"

Anyway thank you for your comments and for following the story, but soon Chapter 4: Perry saves Candace would be up soon. Sooo now i gotta and study for the E_x_a**M_s _**( Rushing out of the room to vomit blood).


	4. Perry saves Candace

The Exams areeeee ooo-ooover. Now its time to Update like there ablolutely no tommarow at allllll. Carpe Diem to Everyone for reading!

I'll be taking a part time job soon so expect the updates to come sloooooow. Also there will be lots of End of the school term parties to attend to (GIRLS!)

Those outside Singapore the school term will officially end in November 11, and after that will be full of hard work and labour in the part time job. But there will be moneys! Now i can buy power, friends, women, the world will be mine MINE, **MINE!**

Ummm... I dindnt just write that did I? Anywhore lets get back to the story.

* * *

><p>Parry awoke in the arms of the stacey-lookalike, Sofiya, who had a overwhelming animal fetish. Perry's gender never felt so sore in his entire life. He wriggled out of her arms as she went back right back to sleep.<p>

Perry went into the kitchen for a drink. Being left alone most of the time Sofiya felt obliged to show perry around the house in a rather...Erotic manner. There was Boris with some mates drinking and chatting" You should come to the Kulag my comrades. This Candace is an absolute babe, young yet knows how to take it like a good whore."

Perry perked up at the mention of Candace. He casually drank from his new water bowl while honing in on their conversation," She is thin and petite with a good set of lungs, she could scream and moan for hours on end! Her pencil-like neck and red hair are just delicious to play with. Did I mention that she is American?"

Perry spat out his drink in surprise. Boris continued "In fact we can go and use her now my shifts coming soon." His Comrades all eagerly rose out of their seats and followed Boris to his garage. Perry tiptoed behind them,hope fluttering in his chest that he may reunite with his foster family. Everyone got into the car except parry, who went inside the unlocked trunk. Even here parry could smell Candace's familiar perfume, the car started and off they went.

Soon the car came to a screeching halt. Perry heard the occupants evacuate from the vehicle. He opened a the trunk with a crack out light, to ensure noone was looking

He slithered his way towards and some cover. Using them as leverage to reach the roof, where he could follow Boris without the risk of being spotted. Fortunately the sun was beginning to set down the horizon. Giving him some darkness for cover.

He saw them entering a building and sneakily followed them, darting back and forth in the shadows. At a corner perry herd Boris pronounce "Here is where we keep the American in 'safe' custody." He chuckled. Perry heard the turning of locks and decided that now was the time to attack.

He leapt at a unsuspecting Boris and kinked him across the temple. Somersaulting he swung his tail at a nearby companion, knocking him square in the jaw. He charged at the rest of the dumbfounded and startled comrades, kicking, punching and swinging his tail to a decisive victory. The unconscious bodies lay scattered across the hall.

He urgently opened the unlocked door and was greeted by a wave of hot stale air. Which reeked of male testosterone and semen, he got the shock of his life seeing candace strapped down on a makeshift bed. Legs spread open and hands tied together, covered in bruises,scratches and semen, in a peaceful slumber.

As he approached her, he realised that she was clamping her eyes shut while mouthing off an inaudible prayer. Perry carefully removed the shackels and ropes that held her. She blindly lashed out at perry fearing whoevers freeing her only wants to use her.

Perry was forced to slap Candace to bring her back to her senses. "Perry what you doing here? And whats with that hat?" she asked confused. OWCA's protocol was strict in agents reveling their identities to their owners, but this was radically different. Perry snapped his fingers in a pattern, a pattern he secretly embedded in everyone hit by Doofenshmirtz's amnesia-nator. To make them remember their adventure in the second dimension just in case he needed them to remember.

That time was now, he watched as Candace reeled back in shock and massaged her temples from the cascade of memories being re-remembered. "ooooohhhhh my head. So Perry your a secret agent... annnndddd...Since when did isabella have a fashion sense?" Candace said.

The two embraced in comfort of finding each other, then came the quesition. "How are we going to get out?" quizzed Candace. Perry was dumbfounded for he had absolutely no clue at all. "Well?" asked a peeved candace,"you do have a plan right?"

Perry shook his hand side to side in the air. "So so? Your plan is so so?" Perry ignored Candace and excited the room motioning for her to follow. "Brrrrrr. I forgot how cold it is out here." Perry offered Candace a fur coat form one of the unconscious men.

"Thanks Perry and before we leave." Candace stood over the unconscious Boris. She then repeatedly slammed her foot down on his privates until she heard bones breaking. "THAT should teach you, you SON OF A BITCH!" Perry was shocked to hear Candace use such vulgarities.

"Fuck off Perry, I have been raped forcibly for 2 days straight. Now lets get out of this shit hole as soon as possible"

Perry complied and scouted the safest route out of the Kulag. The Sun had set completely, searchlights and guards dotted the entire place. Perry then saw their ticket out.

A truck with an open truck bed carrying out garbage. Perry helped Candace on the roof, motioning to the truck hoping Candace would understand. Thankfully Candace did and mentally prepared herself to go along with it.

As the truck approached, their position perry held up three fingers and slowly counted down. Candace held perry's hand for comfort. It was either jump or risk being captured.

Perry counted down to zero and both jumped in unison. Gravity took a hold of them as they landed in the reeking and suprisingly soft garbage. They immediately burried themselves in filth, going as deep as they can in the garbage pile.

Adrenaline pumped through the their veins, as the car came to a stop for an inspection. Their nerves rocketed sky high, however the truck began moving again. Perry riskily pushed away some of the trashed covering his field of vision. And was relieved that the truck was moving further and further from the Kulag and onto freedom.

* * *

><p>Another great Chapter done if i do say so myself. Thanks for the comments that really pushes me to keep going, in truth this story is going pretty slow than I intended it to be.<p>

If going on the percentage by the plot that i have this is only 13% done at best. Oh well wish me luck everybody!


	5. Friendships are forged

JEEEZEEE. Sorry if it took so long was busy Redditing and stuff, as well as the fact that this is a combination of two chapters in one to speed up the story line to get to the good and juicy parts, yes i know your welcome.

Anyway I want to talk about two subjects that has been bugging me and I want you to help me out.

First subject came from the comments section. Where two commenters wanted to... What was that again? Have Phineas AND Ferb rape each other? Now i personally have nothing against boy to boy sex. But i am Really Not into it either. Nevertheless if the public wants them to do it, I guess i'll have to make due.

Mind you though i can only make them Do_ It_ near the end of the story so as not to interfere with the plot of my story. If no-one objects to this or your against it, or you want them to Do_ it_ sooner. Please Comment to let me know and thanks for reviewing!

On second subject I feel that after pondering for a little while. That i should change the summary of my story, as the original one i made up hastily. If you don't want me to change the summary let me know. If you have any ideas to make my summary better let me know. If you want me to keep the original also just simply Review. Otherwise i might change the summary one day when i ain't busy writing the story.

Anyway lets continue with our story before i sound too didactic and bore you readers to zombiefication.

* * *

><p>Phineas trudged back to his room, disheartened at the fact that there 'tour of Russia' was only a walk around the VERY isolated military compound. As far as the eye can see were empty plots of land devoid of life other than weeds and the occasional bird.<p>

"At least we had the rest of the day to ourselves. While being guarded by trigger happy buffoons that followed us wherever we went." he thought to himself.

He sank in a chair resting his weary bones, finding content in the unbroken tranquility of the room. He heard footsteps coming his way and turned himself with the chair to see who it is.

He almost had a nosebleed catching sight of Iolanta wrapped in silk strips. Her figure sleek, thin and seductive, her injection needles carefully woven into the silk strips. She began to dance seductively in front of Phineas, slowly letting loose of the silk strips to reveal her flesh.

"Iolanta...I...I thi...we sho...ummmm...uhhhhh." Phineas brain was overloading with testosterone and adrenaline, he could feel himself undergoing an erection.

"Oh I get it. We should just cut to the chase!" Iolanta purred flirtatiously, pulling down phineas's pants reveling his throbbing shaft. Iolanta positioned herself on him, the tips of their genitalia rubbing against each other.

"Are you ready?" Iolanta asked, "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE ,NOPE" replied Phineas nervously, his reluctance only caused his dick to grow even harder due to the allure of the forbidden.

Iolanta giggled "okay whatever you say," She pushed herself against phineas's throbbing crotch, causing phineas ram his dick into her vagina, he screamed in surprise and shock at what is happening.

Phineas bent his head back exposing his jugular to Iolanta, who loosened an injection filled with cyanide and arsenic. She raised it above her head to stab him with it, but before she could she felt a force push her away and she landed on the floor.

"Stop...just **STOP!" **phineas pleaded. Iolanta quickly her weapon behind her back, tensed up that phineas may figure out her plan to kill them.

"This...This is just...**WRONG**" phineas remarked."Iolanta you're about the same age as i am but why are you selling for? You should be out there making friends, having snowball fights, having fun the Non'Sexual way."

Of all the answers that she thought that phineas would ask, she didn't have an answer to _this_ one." I'm sorry but I just can't go through with this i'm leaving.

Phineas pulled up his pants and stormed out the door slamming it shut on the way out, leaving Iolanta baffled at what just happened. Phineas barged in ferbs room only to find ferb in the middle of a foursome. Ferb the only boy and the rest girls, they stopped to acknowledge phineas's presence.

"Want to join in the fun brother?" quipped Ferb in his British accent, Phineas was shocked at how genuine that question acctual sounded coming from his own step brother. He left the room disgusted at ferbs lustful tendencies, he went off to find someplace to be alone to think.

Meanwhile Iolanta was absorbed in her own thoughts. "Phineas, a good for nothing boy just walked out on me because He didn't want to have sex?" Through all of her experience with the male form ended in disappointment and pain, at it's worst humiliation and degradation.

She dressed up in proper garments and went out to seek phineas to find what his true intentions are. She came across him at a balcony the moonlit night illumination his tear-stained cheeks.

"Have you been crying?" she wondered out loud "hmm, oh why yes I was, what are you doing here?" phineas replied wiping away some loose tears.. Iolanta cautiously approached phineas her nerves on the edge ready to strike out at the slightist sigh of danger.

"So whats your game Phineas?"

"Game?"

Yah, what do are you playing here. No boy has EVER refused sex before without planning something Worst."

"I have no idea what your're talking about, I just think that it's wrong to take advantage of females."

"Why is that?"

Phineas looked at her with a puzzled expression as if the answer to her question was elementary. " Haven't you heard of gender equality, women rights and freedom?"

At this Iolanta burst out laughing,"Surely you can't be serious?"

"But I am, dead serious," phineas stated, it then hit him that he was in a past that women's rights were not yet discovered. Phineas tried as best as he could to explain to Iolanta about democracy, freedom and equality, . The values that were imparted to him when he was young and still believes in despite all of_ this_.

Iolanta listened solemnly, after hearing his speech she looked up in the night sky and decided to tell a phineas the truth. She started with her parents being murdered and ended with her plot to kill them both to get to Cherdenko.

"Your not going to kill me now are you?" asked a nervous phineas. "No in fact I have a plan that will allow us to exact revenge on cherdenko and save your sister, are you in?" Iolanta excitedly asked a fiery spark illuminating her red pupils. '_So that is what's different between Iolanta and Isabella, the colour of their eyes_!' thought phineas.

"You have a deal, spit shake on it?" he replied. Iolanta spat into her hand and offered it, so did phineas. And with a gooey spit filled handshake a friendship was forged under the night of a full moon.

* * *

><p>Under the same moon Candace was violently shivering bathing herself in a freezing river, while Perry keeps a lookout for truoble and peeping toms.<p>

She dried off herself quickly with a towel, the frigid temperature biting into her very soul. She approached the makeshift camp that perry had set up in under 5 minutes flat. The bright warm glow of the campfire warmed her up nicely.

Candace's eye lids felt like bricks and quickly fell asleep using her arm as a pillow. Perry smile at her peaceful slumber and covered her in a thick blanket from the truck which he politely borrowed from the hog tied and unconscious driver.

Apparently the man driving it had just received his paycheck, as his pockets were filled with Russian currency. The lights of a faraway town became visible if he squints carefully, he cursed that the truck had ran out of gas before reaching the town.

Tomorrow he would have to find some information on the whereabouts of Phineas and Ferb, he had a relatively peaceful night awakening to the light of the rising sun.

Parry stretched and popped and crackled his bones, "grrrrghhhh" he looked over to where candace was the night before only to find her gone. Perry went towards the river expecting to find Candace washing up.

What he found surprised him more so as he saw Candace bent over giving some blonde boy a blowjob. Perry picked up a heavy rock and flung it towards the boy, it hit him dead square on the forehead knocking him to the ground.

Perry ran to Candace to attempt to console her,"What HAVE you Done Perry?" screeched Candace, who proceeded to affectionately rubbing the bump on the blonde boys forehead who had a strange resemblance to Jeremy.

Perry uncertain to what to do next waited for an explanation for Candace's actions. The young lad sat up in a daze," What did you do that for?" he groaned

"Sorry about that Julij, my pet platypus here taught you were...abusing me and wanted to protect me."

"Cute hat, cute little guy too." commented Julij, reaching his hand over to pet perry. Which parry viciously bit on, still untrusting about the true nature of Julij.

"Feisty with a bit of a temper too." he hissed through gritted teeth shaking his throbbing hand.

"Perry, Julij here has information on the whereabouts of Phineas and ferb. He is to not only willing to help us locate them but to bust them out and bring Cherdenko, Down, DOWN, **DOWN!" **explained Candace

"This is true I am part of a militia that wishes to bring down that murdering scum to Justice! Of course information such as this is not free and some things are worth more than money." said Julij.

" Frankly, I am more impressed that you two broke out of the Kulags. Stuff like that NEVER happens here, your tale has spread far and wide over all of Mother Russia giving her oppressed people hope and courage and for that I thank you." humbly Julij kneeled before the two of them and kissed their feet.

"There, now that I have thanked you properly lets go to our secret headquarters we are already in the middle of making plans to attack Cherdenko TONIGHT!"

{Little did they know that Phineas and Iolanta too are making a move to end Cherdenko's evil ways. As the two grand schemes are meted out will it end in victory or tragedy? Read and Review to find out next time! Random Narrator Guy signing out; PEACE}


End file.
